Sarcus
Character belongs to Verglas, please don't use him without permission first, thank you Overview of character : see reference As though a whale, large and curvy yet surprisingly thin, appearing to be from no true tribe, well when you find out, he's a SeaWing, yet a very strange one in most cases. An almost skin-like row of silvery blue scales rippling across his neck, although fading back near the base of his head. A beak-like snout remaining steel grey with dark highlights of a shade a bit darker, while upon the crest of his head, pale silver, to some even white, ripples across his short snout and upon near the top of his head. Yes, most call Sarcus very... abnormal and not one you'd expect to be intermingling with witches or magic in that case, but it's true to say that this whale-like dragonet has done it all for the same cause, to have a true home. Nonetheless, a SeaWing coloration can be seen within his abnormality, coming down the base of his head lighter and dark hues of steel grey intwine making something or other in between and then fading back to a dusty silvery blue to run down his back, occasionally little clouds of dark hues with storm up around, yet eventually fade back. It's hard to describe this dragon, for one glance at Sarcus and you'd mistake him for a winged, walking whale, for that's what he appears to be. While crossing his back, nearing the tail, a darker blanket, grey perhaps although in one glance would appear black, although not one of those darker types, rather a finely part of his coloration, merely a dark grey. These colorations seem to follow throughout the entire body and upon the tail, studding both sides whale-like fins, silvery grey tips fading into the light grey-blue, such a strange dragonet indeed one may comment, might as well run away to the circus. : Another overview Curious and somewhat child-like, Sarcus is actually quite kind and caring towards those he meets, amazed by the magics of the new world he lives in. He gets most of his education from the only book he ever had, the one he got for his birthday, full of fairy tales, for his mother couldn't afford a true school for education and was usually not around due to work, one could sometimes consider him dim-witted. Even before the misfortune occured, he was rather sneaky yet so affectionate towards his family or close friends, then again he'd gotten slightly colder after the horrible experiences at the orphanage, not used to being taken well cared of or true love ever since the rest of his known family passing. But altogether, he's quite determined to reach any goal he faces, even if that means staring down a witch or an evil wind wizard, all he wants is a true home and someone to love and anyone who gets that close to him will be protected from any harm, through a powerful thing called... hope. One may consider him optimistic and carefree in a way, always keeping his head towards what will happen, or how something happens, usually why Sarcus likes getting his head stuck in magic, something that has always alit his spirit. In fact, he's got quite an eye for some tricks, a observant gaze, although he would be sometimes considered nosy in a way. : During the first times of his life, Sarcus lived for a few years in a poor town near the edge of the Mud kingdom, his father had died long before both him and his older brother hatched. The SeaWing was known for reading from a book of fairy tales, his mother remained a seamstress and although they didn't have much of money, they were happy together, managing to scrap up enough money to buy a one-roomed house. During some of the late nights, he'd sometimes sneak out to the front porch and read from the book he'd received for one of his birthdays, a lovely gift he'd received. However, one unfortunate night when he'd snuck out, a fire had started within the house and within, his mother and brother were consumed and perished, Sarcus was taken halfway across the continent to an orphanage of dragonets his age. Remaining underfed and poorly kept for ten long years, with no hope of ever being adopted, he'd had enough, one night he'd tried to escape up the stove, through the chimney and get away from all the pain the orphanage caretaker had brought him. Getting to his feet, he'd gotten to the roof, slinking down, there freedom had gaped before him, sneaking out, of course most would expect him to leave, get out of there away from the pain but there was something in the way, a funnel of wind that had come at that very moment, a short silence between the two as they both stared at one another. "Go on then!" He'd shouted, his heart pounding against his chest, a fear of being caught, yet knowing in the mind... it was too late. Almost as though human-like qualities were added to this funnel, it smashed against the window which, with dread he'd known belonged to the room of the horrible caretaker. As you'd know, she'd awaken, surprised by the racket and, in noticing Sarcus had escaped ran out and took him back in, angered scorning and being thrown into the broom closet. It was the next day, he was adopted by an elderly dragoness, no matter how many times the caretaker had tried to convince her to adopt someone else, her mind was fixed on him. It turns out he was adopted by a witch who originally had planned to eat him, as like in the fairy tales he'd read about, but, with the help of a friend and magical creatures, things turned out right for him, living just out of town, one of the strangest place of scam-artists and magicians, Iris. : * text * text * text * text : !!!WOFADOPT5!!!.png|Infobox Category:Characters Category:SeaWings Category:Males Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Verglas the IceWing) Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Dragonets